


【冬叉／副盾鐵】高科技要怎麼使用

by bobbypenny13



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>簡介：這原本只是一場遊戲，卻考驗了他們的愛情<br/>＊大概需要使用一點聯想力</p>
            </blockquote>





	【冬叉／副盾鐵】高科技要怎麼使用

「我覺得史蒂夫跟史塔克的小鬼搞上了。」詹姆士用平靜的聲音說著，並且完全忽略了自己的真實年齡。

「喔，很好啊。」在電話的另外一頭，朗姆洛也用同樣冷靜的聲音回答。

詹姆士很明顯對於朗姆洛的答案不滿意，他更期待的是朗姆洛會有個「喔天啊！你是怎麼知道的？」之類的驚呼，或是來點驚訝到說不出話也好，總之這種「那又怎樣干我屁事」的反應一點都不好。

「我是認真的！我覺得他們倆的味道都要混合在一起了。」詹姆士再一次的強調自己的論點，好像剛才朗姆洛說著好都是騙人的，並努力表示這事情有多重大，拜託！那是史蒂夫欸！純情處男跟花花公子？這種小說上才會出現的劇情。

「嗯，很好啊。」朗姆洛依舊像是已經被吵鬧不停的孩子給磨壞了心的無情老師，嘴巴上雖然這樣說著，可是語氣卻是十分冷漠的。

現在連吐槽我像狗都沒有了，詹姆士在心裡忿忿的想，「一點都不好，你聽起來是在敷衍我。」詹姆士不滿的說著。

他當時得出那個結論的時候，可是震驚的吃下了三大碗飯跟一桶冰淇林才平復過來，但是朗姆洛的反應卻是這樣，讓他越想越不開心，包子臉都鼓了起來。

「沒有啊。」另一邊的朗姆洛拿出臥底間諜的能力，面不改色也不改語氣的扯謊。

「你就是，」詹姆士突然有些拔高聲音，這讓他聽來就像個抓到丈夫外遇的女人，「你都不理我你不愛我了。」他一下子又變了聲調，好像自己是被騙光了家產的可憐人，委屈的連惡魔都想憐憫他。

但是對於處理熊孩子專員，也就是朗姆洛先生來說，他此時除了嘆氣還是嘆氣，一是嘆自己命苦，二是嘆這小子怎麼七十年都長不大，他都這麼辛苦的照三餐餵，定時送修擦油，還加班到把自己都賠了，換回的不過還是一隻沒進化過的屁孩。

「親愛的，」朗姆洛毫不在意的用親暱的名稱喊著詹姆士，這表示他已經開始不耐煩了，「鑒於我現在背著降落傘在高空中拿著衝鋒槍掃射下面的一整營敵人，我們不能晚點再談這件事嗎？」

「不行，」詹姆士在人們的尖叫聲中，不到一秒鐘就給了答案，「我現在無聊。」沒什麼稀奇的事發生，其他的復仇者除了班納外都不在。

「你現在可以自由的做很多事，去打個電動或乾脆打飛機之類的。」朗姆洛內心又是一股無奈的感覺，但現在最欠揍的人不在旁邊，他只好發洩在下面奔跑的小人身上。

「我想聽你聲音打，不然我射不出來，」痛苦又哀愁的語調從耳機裡傳來，宛若朗姆洛欠他幾百萬似的，「要像昨天那樣才行。」

那你就給我憋死算了，朗姆洛心裡頭暗罵著，白眼翻到都可以看到小腦了，「隊長，那我留著保命的。」不顧羅林斯的哀叫，他氣呼呼的手榴彈一丟，炸出了土色跟紅色的大煙火。

「不然你做點自然研究吧！」終於落地的那瞬間，朗姆洛突然想到了個好點子，「去證明那兩個傢伙操在一起了。」他開始佩服起自己的聰明才智。

「好吧！」熊孩子聽起來有些不甘願，可是朗姆洛知道對方確實起了興趣，「那我要獎勵！」

「當然，」朗姆洛一手幾顆子彈射爆了面前的幾個腦袋，還一邊笑了一下，嚇到附近的幾個新隊員，旁邊的副隊長倒是一樣面無表情，「但你得先完成任務，不然你什麼也不會得到，士兵。」

這是一場挑戰，就跟之前他們比賽，在史蒂夫面前喊出一大堆例如「肛塞」的詞彙，看誰可以找到純情隊長知道、並能把他弄臉紅的字，「收到。」詹姆士說完就乖乖掛了電話，開始執行研究計畫。

而在世界某個角落的朗姆洛，則是繼續帶著小隊進行任務，等到終於到達安全屋可以休息的時候，他已經非常疲倦但仍舊打開了手機，不意外看到了詹姆士傳來的訊息。

「看。」簡單的一個單字，而底下則是一張照片，照片上的背景是復仇者大廈的客廳，史蒂夫正坐在大沙發上，看著大螢幕上正播映的愛情電影，藍色的眼睛裡蓄滿了淚水，甚至都潰堤而流到臉頰上。

而坐在美國隊長旁邊的，正是鼎鼎大名的鋼鐵俠，眼睛也正濕漉漉的盯著高畫質螢幕，他身上穿著黑色的背心和長褲，手裡拿著一碗爆米花，大腿張得大開並正好貼在史蒂夫的，他們的肩膀也靠在一起，卻一點都不彆扭且看起來很正常。

攝影師則是在當事人的「為啥你朋友會攀在吊燈上？」「朗姆洛去出任務了。」「喔。」這樣的對話中，快速的又消失了身影，馬上有如抓到新奇昆蟲要跟家長炫耀的孩子，捧著史塔克給的手機就衝回房間，興奮的傳了照片之後，就一邊看書一邊等回信。

手機的鈴聲響起了時候，詹姆士馬上床上彈起，一把抓過那臺小機器，點開了朗姆洛傳來的訊息，「這可不代表什麼，你沒有說服我。」下面接的是一張照片。

照片裡頭應該是朗姆洛所在的安全屋，可以看見電視上正播著國際新聞，但是螢幕上面卻放著另外一顆頭，是朗姆洛任務目標的腦袋，那張死人臉閉著眼睛，乖乖被朗姆洛的手機拍下。

「只不過是一起看個電視，沒什麼的，你失敗了！」朗姆洛又傳來了一句話。

不論是作為完美武器的冬日戰士，還是現在的詹姆士巴恩斯，他一點都不喜歡失敗這個字，「我會再找到證據的！你最好先準備著我的獎品。」他不服輸的回傳了訊息。

「那就再給你一次機會，」詹姆士看著手機可以想像出朗姆洛正笑著的表情，「別讓自己空手而歸了，晚安。」

「你洗乾淨等著。」他快速的打了幾個字，稍微停頓了一會兒，「晚安。」詹姆士最後只打了這句話，便按下了送出鍵，然後倒回床上躺了一陣子後，也決定要睡個覺。

朗姆洛出任務已經過了一星期，漫長的一個星期，詹姆士邊吃著史蒂夫做的早餐邊想著，然後他又否決了自己的想法，這應該叫手淫的一星期，接著用叉子戳了戳荷包蛋，為那蛋黃不是糖心的而有些遺憾。

「東尼又不吃飯……」穿著圍裙的史蒂夫搖搖頭，對於自己隊友的飲食習慣感到擔憂，並在得知對方仍把自己關在實驗室之後，美國隊長發揮他富有愛心的精神，決定拯救把沒睡覺也不吃早餐的殘障大天才。

詹姆士則是學起了小鴨子，跟在史蒂夫的背後一起走，然後拍下了他的好友如何將鋼鐵俠從高科技中解放，扛在肩膀上拖到飯廳坐好，再逼迫一臉可憐的傢伙吃早餐。

這可不是第一次了。

下午的時候詹姆士又補傳了另一張照片，他跟史蒂夫手提著兩大袋的食物，有魚有肉有蔬菜等等，但背景卻是在一間甜甜圈店，當然是鋼鐵俠最喜歡光顧的一間，而美國甜心正站在櫃台前，對著那些小圈圈煩惱著要買哪些，要犒賞有按時吃飯的東尼。

等了許久朗姆洛都沒回，於是詹姆士先洗了個澡，出來後發現手機在閃燈，他一箭步衝上去，打開手機準備看朗姆洛傳了什麼，「餵飯什麼的我也做過啊！我還半夜跑遍了大街小巷就只為給你買罐草莓牛奶。」是這樣的一句話。

「我們就倆操了，以此推論。」詹姆士自信滿滿的回著，準備等著朗姆洛向自己認輸。

「實際上，那時候是你撲上來壓我，」字裡行間可以感覺到朗姆洛大概又誇張的嘆氣了，「而且這也不代表什麼。」

看到最後那句話詹姆士感覺心臟突然漏了一拍，在他還沒來得及回應的時候，朗姆洛又傳了張照片，是一個特戰隊的隊員，雙手受了傷而失去生活自理功能，手被包紮的三倍大並被綁在身後的床板上。

羅林斯坐在旁邊的一個板凳上，一隻手裡拿著一碗亮著綠光的食物，另外一隻手則是拿著湯匙，湊到那個隊員的嘴邊，而床旁邊還圍著其他幾個隊員，手裡都拿著奇怪顏色的食物，像是紫色的蛋糕跟藍色的麵包，畫面中央一副「良家婦女當街被一群惡徒調戲」的那個手殘隊員，只能乖乖的張嘴等餵飯。

「你明白你的推論不合理了嗎？」朗姆洛最後又落井下石了一句，「要不要再試試看？」

詹姆士磨了磨牙，他知道朗姆洛在挑撥他，他可以想像出對方欠操的臉，正用一副得意洋洋的樣子看著自己，但詹姆士就是嚥不下這一口氣，「好，下次會讓你心服口服。」

「最好能堵到我的嘴說不出話。」朗姆洛很快就傳了訊息過來，而詹姆士則是感覺到不妙，他沉默的看著手機幾秒，「能先給點鼓勵？」他想了想後這樣說著。

另一頭的訊息停頓了，詹姆士死瞪著手上的小機器，好像他等等就能便出魔法一樣，然後他得到了一張照片，是朗姆洛的右手。

「只能借你這個，晚安。」

詹姆士愣愣看著那句話一陣子，希望下一秒它能夠被收回，但是最後他還是放棄了，「晚安。」他傳完最後一句話之後，就把手機丟到一邊，乾脆看起了房間裡的電視。

第二天的時候詹姆士覺得自己贏定了，雖然他因為站在史塔克的房門口傻笑，而被路過的班納側目，但他絲毫不在意這些小事，滿腦都只有勝利的歡呼。

感謝潤滑劑大神的恩賜！詹姆士一邊傳那個音檔一邊想著，他這次可是非常小心的使用，雖然他不像史蒂夫那樣純情，但也是有一點點羞恥心的，他非常不想要再聽到好友跟東尼的那段錄音。

「喔史蒂夫你輕點……」「再忍耐一下就好了。」「可是很痛！嘶，你輕點。」「東尼你別亂動你會弄傷自己……」「嗯哼……對對對，就是那裏！用力一點！史蒂……夫。」

老天啊他不該再想起來的，只碰觸到一點點記憶處，詹姆士馬上甩甩頭要讓自己忘記那些聲音。

不過等上傳完之後，詹姆士高興的都哼起歌來了，一邊唱著小曲一邊拿起了沒有看完的書出來，結果沒多久他的手機就響了。

同樣也只有一個錄音檔，然後詹姆士快速的點開了它。

「喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔老天！」一個男人超大聲的呻吟聲迴盪在詹姆士的房間。

詹姆士先是呆坐在床上，想著幸好他們的房間有做過特殊隔音，不然明天遇到史蒂夫一定會被對方關心的，然後他才用顫抖的手指按上了螢幕鍵盤，「你在坐什麼！」他甚至不小心打錯了字，但是太急著傳而沒有改掉。

對方正再輸入訊息的圖示在跑，詹姆士的心跳速率也不斷的在狂奔，「只是在做按摩。」突然跳出的訊息這樣寫著。

是啊，做按摩，只是在按摩罷了，詹姆士做了些深呼吸來緩和自己，可是他又想起了以前在九頭蛇的時候，金屬臂比現在史塔可新給他的還要重上很多倍，雖然血清讓他不會有下背痛之類的問題，但是跟肉體連結的地方有時會很不舒服，所以朗姆洛常常會幫冬兵按摩。

然後他們就玩起了按摩前列腺的遊戲了！

詹姆士一瞬間激動到要把手機給弄碎了，不過幸虧史塔克家的手機沒那麼容易壞，「別鬧脾氣了。」朗姆洛之後又傳了一句話，然後下方則是一段影片。

詹姆士按耐住現在跳上戰鬥機去找朗姆洛的想法，點開了那段影片，裡面出現的是裸著上半身的傑克羅林斯，往另外一個沒穿上衣的隊員走去，那個隊員在螢幕上只看得到側邊，且正趴在一張桌子上，來到了隊員右手邊的羅林斯動了動脖子，然後把手掌放到對方光裸的後背上來回的輕壓，直到碰到尾椎上的某一點時，再用力的往下壓。

「喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔老天！」類似剛剛錄音檔的吼叫傳來，詹姆士看著手機上的那個隊員，痛的齜牙裂嘴，還不自覺的伸脖子仰起頭來，接著卻又舒服的攤回桌子上，滿臉寫著一個「爽」字。

「下一個是誰？先到旁邊脫衣服等。」沒等羅林斯說完，左側馬上就傳來了爭先恐後的聲音，「看你們這幫兔崽子！」朗姆洛的笑聲從手機裡傳來，然後影片就結束了。

「你沒有影片，也無法證明發生什麼事情，我就當他們只是在按摩了。」朗姆洛無情傳送出這句話，但他接著又補了一句：「還想再挑戰看看？」

「這不公平，你故意欺負我。」詹姆士噘起嘴巴，不開心的回應著。

朗姆落沒有馬上回傳，等沒多久詹姆士嘴就噘更高了，而這時候他的手機開始唱歌跳舞，他忍住秒接電話的衝動，在心裡從一數到五之後才拉下通話。

「所以你要認輸了嗎？強大的超級士兵向理性的我俯首稱臣了嗎？」熟悉的聲音進入了詹姆士的耳裡，讓他一時間感覺非常奇怪，之後才想起來這叫作想念。

「沒有……」他沒辦法把那份感覺講出口，儘管詹姆士現在真是哀怨到想要哭。

朗姆洛特有的沙啞笑聲傳來，「那你可得好好努力啊！」詹姆士在這句話之後，聽見了喘息聲，小小的、緩慢又拉長尾音的，「你現在在做什麼？」他吞了一口口水。

「你真的想知道？」朗姆洛似乎刻意的壓低了聲音，但還是不減那種充滿吸引力的感覺，「是的，我非常想。」詹姆士發現自己的大腿抽動了一下。

「那麼，你現在想要我說給你聽？」詹姆士感覺朗姆洛一定轉了下眼睛，搞不好還舔著嘴唇，「還是等我回去示範給你看？」

艱難的抉擇，詹姆士覺得自己遇上了人生的難題，就如同以往朗姆洛總會提出的一些方案，他們總會先選擇一個，然後把這些方案全都試過一遍，再反反覆覆找出一個最好的，接著發現根本不能只選出一個，可是眼下的狀況可是不一樣的。

「我建議你選第二個，」推銷員拿出了他的腳本，清楚講述他的陰謀，「你知道的，就像那本大野狼跟小野狼的繪本，等待能讓你得到更多、更美好的事物。」

詹姆士當然記得那本繪本，他那時在書店強拉住朗姆洛，自己坐到兒童區的矮板凳，再把朗姆洛安在自己的大腿上，隨手拿了一本繪本逼朗姆洛念給他聽，這感覺像某種羞恥的遊戲，可是不得不說朗姆洛幹得不錯，並且順利的不讓他們在公共場合搞起來。

「好吧……你什麼時候回來？」沒有母親的可憐浣熊哭喪著臉，卻還是只拿到一陣輕笑，「快了……就快了。」在地球另一端的人說，並且發出呵氣的聲音。

他們都沉默了一會兒，然後朗姆洛又低低的笑了起來，「加油吧！士兵。」他一副無良的說著，「我非常期待你的表現，晚安了。」

「晚安……」聽著電話被掛斷之後，那個嘟嘟聲不斷在房間裡迴盪，詹姆士仍將耳朵貼著電話好一會兒，才終於願意放下那小東西，並試著讓自己成功的入睡。

再接下來的時間，詹姆士的研究計畫進展非常不順，早晨的時光非常優閒，難得生活不規律的花花公子起了個大早，自動坐到詹姆士的對面，乖乖啃史蒂夫留給他三明治，而美國隊長則是慢跑完了在沖澡。

結果有一票外星機器人很不喜歡這種畫風，於是碰碰碰就衝到了紐約市，開始拆路拆房子，搞得早起而腦子迷迷糊糊的東尼一口牛奶就噴了出來，因為史蒂夫只圍了條浴巾就衝出浴室，跑到飯廳一邊滿臉正經的大喊著要出任務了。

「好歹也拿塊盾遮著……」鋼鐵俠一邊抱怨一邊擦了擦嘴角的牛奶。

但是詹姆士沒什麼反應，只是繼續跟朗姆洛傳訊息，「有任務。」但是情況危急之下，或許他們再不動身，史蒂夫就會用裸奔來抗議了，所以詹姆士最後只傳了這句，就匆匆的趕去換件衣服，準備出門迎戰。

之後的事情發生的很快，詹姆士他們幾個衝上了大街，鷹眼跟黑寡婦也參與的這場仗，機器人的殘肢到處亂飛，而在詹姆士捅穿了最後一個後，這個戰爭寫下了句點。

但喘著氣的詹姆士卻聽見了遠處史蒂夫的聲音，他焦急的喊著鋼鐵俠的名字，而身為好友的詹姆士馬上就趕了過去，發現美國隊長正挖著一棟變成廢墟的半個大樓，因為該死的鋼鐵俠為了拯救他的好隊友，被拿來當成球而打碎了這裡。

超級士兵珍貴的血液流在石塊上，詹姆士一點都看不下去，趕緊用不怕受傷的鐵臂幫忙刨土，最後他抬起了一大塊石板，終於讓史蒂夫可以拖出已經昏迷的東尼。

他們雙雙被神盾局的人送到醫院，因為不論是鋼鐵俠還是美國隊長，他們終究都只不過是人類，但是一被包紮好後史蒂夫就跑進東尼的病房，看顧著不要命的傢伙一整晚。

雖然天常妒英才，但是英勇無比的鋼鐵俠最後還是醒了，完全沒闔過眼的史蒂夫馬上就激動的站起來，擁抱他認為幾乎要失去的男人。

「喔老天啊！這是你表達感謝的方式？用胸部殺死我？」恢復生氣的鋼鐵俠戳著美國隊長的胸部說著，後者立刻道了歉，然後退回自己的椅子上，再開始叨叨絮絮的念著，像是「你知不知道這樣很危險」「你為什麼不服從指令」「我很擔心你」吧拉吧拉的話。

東尼左一句進去右一句出來，嗯哼哼的回應美國隊長老媽子一樣的擔憂，「但你還是欠我一次，隊長。」他最後這樣說著，所以史蒂夫就吻了他。

然後詹姆士在門外用手機拍下了一切，並且傳給了朗姆洛。

路過的黑寡婦無法理解很多事，所以她詢問了詹姆士的詭異舉動，而後者眨眨眼睛，並不介意女間諜的疑惑，簡短的說了下自己跟「朗姆洛」的遊戲，反正他們常常這樣幹，周圍的人也已經習慣了。

但是女間諜卻人性化的稍微歪了下頭，「他不是早就知道這事了？」她想著這兩個傢伙的情趣真怪，朗姆洛明明還在當間諜的時候，就已經知道美國隊長跟鋼鐵俠堅定的友情了，而詹姆士則是瞪大了眼睛，心裡有些是覺得被耍著玩，而且他們早就在一起了！

「史蒂夫都沒跟我說過呢！」詹姆士覺得近日被欺負的事情有點太多了，但是黑寡婦倒是一點都不在乎，「因為你沒問啊。」娜塔莎聳聳肩，想克林特可是戴了幾層墨鏡都遮不掉那些閃光，你一個浣熊臉就給瞎了眼？

「有沒有受傷？」手機突然震動了一下，是朗姆洛回傳了訊息，「沒有，只是拯救了世界。」詹姆士一下子心情又好了起來。

「恭喜你，大英雄，就兩件事而言你都成功了。」詹姆士看著手機，哼哼幾聲想著我當然是英雄，而且不是裡面兩個快要把病床壓垮的臭傢伙，「我覺得我們需要談談，關於你早就知道史蒂夫跟史塔克關係的事情。」

「當然可以，」下一條是一張照片，內容是有點破的特戰隊制服，還有一個交叉背帶，被亂七八糟的甩在他們房間的地板上，「若你覺得這件事優先。」

「我們可以同時進行，等我回去。」詹姆士盯著手機就笑了起來，遭到旁邊娜塔莎的一點關愛眼神，不過超級士兵絲毫沒有接收到。

「沒關係，你慢慢來，」手機震動了兩下，然後詹姆士看見了照片上是朗姆洛用泛著水光的手，拿著一根銀色的按摩棒，「我可以先跟我們的新朋友玩一下。」

詹姆士將手機收進了口袋裡，「他們應該沒事了吧？」他一邊問著正在看好戲的娜塔莎，一邊轉身走向病房附近的一個窗戶。

「看他們挺有精神的，你要去哪？」娜塔莎雙手環胸，一臉明知故問看著打開窗戶的詹姆士。

跳上窗沿的詹姆士想了一下，「家裡有快遞要簽收。」他最後這樣說著，然後就從69樓跳了下去。


End file.
